Citalopram is a well-known antidepressant drug that has now been on the market for some years and has the following structure: It is a selective, centrally acting serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine; 5-HT) reuptake inhibitor, accordingly having antidepressant activities. The antidepressant activity of the compound has been reported in several publications, eg. J. Hyttel Prog. Neuro-Psychopharmacol. & Biol. Psychiat. 1982, 6, 277-295 and A. Gravem Acta Psychiatr. Scand. 1987, 75, 478-486. The compound has further been disclosed to show effects in the treatment of dementia and cerebrovascular disorders, EP-A-474580.
Citalopram was first disclosed in DE No. 2,657,013, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,193. This patent publication describes the preparation of citalopram by one method and outlines a further method, which may be used for preparing citalopram.
According to the process described, the corresponding 1-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,3-dihydro-5-isobenzofurancarbonitrile is reacted with 3-(N,N-dimethylamino)propyl-chloride in the presence of methylsulfinylmethide as condensing agent. The starting material was prepared from the corresponding 5-bromo derivative by reaction with cuprous cyanide.
International patent application No. WO 98/019511 discloses a process for the manufacture of citalopram wherein a 4-(cyano, alkyloxycarbonyl or alkylaminocarbonyl)-2-hydroxy-methylphenyl-(4-fluorophenyl)methanol compound is subjected to ring closure. The resulting 5-(alkyloxycarbonyl or alkylaminocarbonyl)-1-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,3-dihydroisobenzofuran is converted to the corresponding 5-cyano derivative and the 5-cyano derivative is then alkylated with a (3-dimethylamino)propyl halogenide in order to obtain citalopram.
It has now, surprisingly, been found that citalopram may be manufactured by a novel favourable process where a 5-substituted 1-(4-fluorophenyl)-1,3-dihydroisobenzofuran is derivatised by stepwise addition of the 3-dimethylaminopropyl chain. Optionally, and dependent upon the nature of the substituent in the 5-position, said substituent is converted into a cyano-group at a suitable time in the reaction sequence.